


Memory

by aborfable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Nanami Chiaki, Band Fic, Crying, Dark Past, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Healing, Heavy Angst, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Memories, Mentioned Nidai Nekomaru, Mentioned Tsumiki Mikan, Nausea, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Perversion, Photographs, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovered Memories, Regret, Repressed Memories, Sad, Sexual Humor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Mahiru finds some old photos, and calls the band together to look at them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki, Koizumi Mahiru & Hinata Hajime, Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki, Koizumi Mahiru & Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki & Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 17





	Memory

Everyone in the band got a text from Mahiru:

“Hey guys, I was looking around and I came across something I thought you all might like. Could you guys come early to practice, perhaps 30 minutes early? :)”

You could always tell it was Mahiru because she typed with perfect sentences and an additional “:)” at the end. Ibuki, on the other hand, used punctuation randomly, capitalized a lot, and keysmashed. It suited her personality. 

“Okay. I’ll be right down.”  
Hajime texted back plainly. He simply took it out, responded, and put it back away. That was quickly followed by many vibrations that made him question why he agreed to be part of the group chat.

“‘What?”  
“Early?”  
“Y”  
“Oh!”  
“Something we might like?”  
“Word that differently.”  
“You’ll get Hajime over here too interested.”  
“But I’m excited!”  
“I wonder what it is.”  
“Is it new equipment?”  
“I bet it’s new equipment.”  
One after the other, Kazuichi texted. All their phones were blowing up with text.

“You’re just have to wait and see! :D”

“I’M SO EXCITED!!! IS IT A KISS!?”

"No.”

“HSHSJSSHI”

“Hey guys, could you settle down the texts? Just a bit? Just a little maybe?”

“A kiss??”  
“Ibuki, calm your horny ass down.”  
“Smh.”  
“But I mean”  
“If yr offering...”

“😔 don’t call me horny.”

“I am not offering. :/ Calm down everyone, it’s not something huge.”

Hajime decided to stop responding, putting his phone on mute. “These people... why do I love them so much?”

Soda quickly continued.  
“Facts don’t lie, music girl”  
“Oof sorry, too harsh?”  
“Nah, that was called for.”  
“Anyways, I don’t expect huge. U good.”

“I’ll see you all tomorrow. We’re still gonna practice so don’t forget anything. :)”

“I think Hajime died. F”

“F”  
“F”  
“F”  
“F”  
Kazuichi spammed over and over again, hoping to get Hajime to respond. He never did.  
“Shit. I think he really is dead.”  
“Oh well.”  
“See you guys.”

“imagine dying a virgin”

“Goodnight, guys.” Mahiru sighed, chucking to herself.

“You really need to chill on the texting, man. It’s super annoying when you type like that.” Hajime said. 

“Aaaahh, come on! It’s not that bad. Besides, I can’t help it. That’s just how I think.” Kazuichi replied.The two guys walked into the studio, making conversation of trivial matters as they eagerly approached the surprise.

Mahiru was sitting cross legged on the floor. She had her camera with her. There was a bag laying next to her; she hadn’t gotten anything out of it yet. "Hey, guys! Where’s Ibuki?”

As if she had just been summoned, Ibuki sprinted in the door. “I almost forgot we were meeting early so I ran the whole way here!” She panted.

“Ooo! A bag!”Kazuichi grinned, hands in his pockets, walking forward.“Care’ta spill, Mahiru?”

“You ran?”  
Hajime was smiling, but somehow with concern.  
“All the way from where?”

Ibuki slapped Hajime on the back. “My cottage dumbass! It’s not like I don’t run everyday, that was nothing!”

Mahiru opened the bag. “I was able to retrieve some of my old photos...the ones that I didn’t delete or burn...” She looked sad, holding her head. 

“Woah...” Hajime muttered

“Hey, Mahiru.” Kazuichi suddenly dropped the tone of his voice. He sounded almost scared, but in an excited way. “Is it stuff we wanna see?”

“I...I haven’t looked at them all yet. I want to do it with you guys.” Mahiru poured them out. “My camera has recent ones, and I forgot that I back up all of my photos on my computer when I destroyed all of my SD cards.” She sighed. “I don’t understand. I remember doing it, but it felt like I wasn’t in control. But I was. I NEVER delete any pictures.”

“Ooh!” Ibuki hopped around and sat down next to Mahiru. “Well you’ve still got these! And the ones you forgot to burn!” She patted her on the back.

Hajime sat down in silence. He had no true memories from that time and understandably so. He wasn’t himself, as though he were dead. He almost felt like he was attending a funeral he wasn’t invited to.

“I understand what you mean. I think we all do.” Kazuichi took off his beanie and held it between his arms. “Was it... was it during THAT time?”

“Yea...yea it was.” Mahiru sighed. “I’ve barely looked at what I have on my current card besides what I’ve taken since we woke up. I’m scared of what I might find. Maybe I’m being paranoid.”

Ibuki glanced at her hand, frowning. Her eyes moved to the pictures. “Hah!” She picked one up. “Look at Akane’s face!” 

Hajime smiled at Ibuki, not wanting to comment in something he believed he had no right to. “Eheheh... what a piggy eater. You’d think she didn’t eat for days.” He tried to focus on what she was showing him. Akane’s face was funny. It really was. But he wasn’t smiling anymore. He still couldn’t get the name out of his head. What name? What was it again? Jun-

“I won’t lie, I’m just as terrified.”  
Kazuichi frowned. “But, and I hate to try to sound mature here, I think we have to. No matter how bad it is, living in fear of whatever the hell’s on your camera’s worse than facing the truth.”

Mahiru sighed. “I think I’d rather look at the physical ones first. A lot of these are the ones I retrieved from my computer and printed out.” She smiled. “Hehe, look at this Ibuki.” She handed her one. 

“HUH?! WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS?!” In the picture, Ibuki was angrily walking in her swimsuit, as if someone had just pushed her into the pool.

“Man, you look pissed.” Hajime mumbled with a mild smile painted on his face. He was now holding his knees.

“Ah! Ah...” Kazuichi grinned, raising his hand. “Yeah, I remember this. I was the guilty culprit there.”

“Oh yea!” Ibuki shot a look at him. “I remember now!” 

“Oh, this one is from that time Hiyoko got her kimono hung on that branch, but her arms were too short to reach behind her!” Mahiru giggled. 

“Sure seems like her.” Hajime scooted over next to Mahiru to look over her shoulder. “Who got her down?”

“Nekomaru, I think.” Mahiru picked up the next photo in silence. The photo was of Chiaki. She was smiling like an angel, hugging a stuffed animal. 

“Yo! What’s up with the silence?” Ibuki glanced over. “Oh...” 

“Hey, you cool over there?” Kazuichi looked over in concern. The room had gone quiet.

The moment Hajime saw the picture, his mouth fell barely opened. He found himself unable to blink or breath in that moment of staring at her. It was the most he’d seen of her since...since... He didn’t know if he his eyes were watering from not blinking or if he had lost control so easily. All he knew was that he couldn’t move. Not a muscle in his body cooperated. All he could do was stare as he stuttered breath escaped his lips, slicing through the silence.

“Um...” Mahiru swallowed. “That was the girls’ sleepover night, I believe.” She wanted to set it down beside her with the rest, but something kept her from letting go. 

“I remember...yea I do. She brought...that stuffed animal with her because it ‘made her feel safe’.” Ibuki muttered.

“She sure did.”  
Kazuichi tried to force a smile. It didn’t work. “She never looked her age with that thing around.”

“Yeah...” Hajime said silently. It was hardly audible. Mahiru was the only one in earshot. It sounded like he was about to break at any moment. His breathing had become slanted and uneven as if he was now struggling to take anything in. “...She’s safe now.” Immediately regretting his words, he gripped his mouth as his eyes clamped shut. Muffled chokes of sorrow made it sound like he was suffocating on his own tears. He turned his face from the group. He had made himself cry. He did not want to plague them with his weak emotional strength.“I-I-I’m... s-s-s-sorry...”That, once more, was hardly audible.

Ibuki hugged Hajime. “It’s okay to cry.” Her eyes were watery too. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry, maybe I should have looked at these beforehand...” Mahiru flipped the picture over, not wanting to look at it. “Um...um...she kept finding more pictures that had Chiaki in it. “Ah! Here! Here’s one of Mikan! Guys...?”

“Hey, hey...” Kazuichi held out his arm to the group, as if he was trying to control a situation he could do nothing about. His own eyes already twitching from memories of Chiaki, he had no words that wouldn’t sound hypocritical.

Hajime shook in Ibuki’s arms, trying to control himself. He knew she was right. It wasn’t the first time they cried together. Emotions aren’t meant to be bottled. But the thought of spreading sadness... he hated it. It was a pathetic attempt, but he tried to speak through the tears. “Th-th-tha...”He took a deep breath. He realized he was crying like a child, speaking with his lips quivering into an unintelligible stutter. “Th-thank you, M-Mahiru. Thank you f-for... t-the m-m-memory...”

Mahiru grimaced. “I-I thought this would be fun.” She clenched her teeth, perhaps fighting back some tears of her own. 

Ibuki held Hajime tightly, looking up at her. “Hey, we needed to do this. I bet it’s been keeping you up at night.” She sniffled. “Even though some of these memories hurt, it’s important to remember them.” 

“Ibuki’s right... we needed to do this sooner or later.” Kazuichi rubbed his forehead. “This just shows that we haven’t quite moved on.”

“Don’t r-regret it.” Hajime started to compose himself, now resting his head on Ibuki’s shoulder. “I... I needed this. I’ve been holding in these feelings for so long. Do... do you guys know why she means so much to me?” He looked off to the side. “I forget if I ever told you all.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever told us.” Mahiru put her hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “But she meant a lot to us too. We understand how you feel.” 

Ibuki nodded, patting Hajime on the head. “This big boy needs a nap.”

“I... I really do. Shoot, guys...” He was sniffling now, snuggling in closer.  
“I love you all so much...”

“So, what was it about her that made her mean so much to you?” Mahiru smiled as she moved to pick up the other photos on the floor. She sorted through them, leaving some of an orange haired teacher out. She’d save those for another day.

“W-well...” As he spoke, Kazuichi remained silent, listening in. “A while back, long before any of this horrible shit went down, I met her at the university’s fountain. I’m sure y-you know the one.” He took a second, allowing himself to comprehend his memories properly. “She offered to play games with me. She didn’t care that I didn’t have a talent... she saw me as a human. That was the first I’d ever been treated that way for as long as I can remember. W-we’d play every day after class from then on, meeting a-a-at the fountain. She’d always win. I didn’t mind. She was a genuine friend who didn’t judge me for what I was capable of.” His smile was faint, as though remembering her smile when she won. It quickly faded. “I just... I can’t imagine what she went through when I stopped showing up. W-when it all happened.”He clenched his fists.“She must have felt abandoned.”

“...” Mahiru wiped a tear, taking a moment to put together her thoughts. “She was such a good person. That’s our Chiaki.” 

Ibuki squeezed him tighter. “She never told us. It must have been her little secret...” Ibuki held her head, frowning. “Oh...oh I don’t want to remember what she looked like when...oh god...why now?” She clenched her teeth. “Ibuki’s head hurts!” She gripped Hajime’s shirt.

Kazuichi looked away, gritting his teeth. Her saying that sparked the memory of her bloody body. He felt a sudden urge to vomit but tried his best to suppress it.

Hajime, not clearly remembering what she was talking about, tried to comfort her by holding her arms. Her grip was so tight on him that he couldn’t move to hug her, simply sitting there, trying to hope it would pass. “H-hey... It’s fine... she’s not like that any longer...” Struggling to remember exactly what she was talking about, he looked at Mahiru for clarification.

Mahiru covered her mouth, gagging a few times. She composed herself, turning to Hajime. “Weren’t you...there?” You have...the hair clip don’t you?” 

Ibuki’s grip loosened. “Ugh...my head.” Her body seemed to collapse into his chest. 

“Oh god... shit...” Kazuichi curled up into a ball, hoping the queasiness would go away naturally.

“I... that’s where I...?”  
He seemed puzzled. The hair clip... he knew he had it. The memories surrounding it were fuzzy. Had she given it to him while he was someone else? He tried to remember her face. What did she look like? The image started to show itself in his mind. It was still fuzzy, but it was her. The moment the full scene popped into his head, he sucked in a sudden and loud breath of hushed air as he gripped his throat. It felt like he had be physically stabbed.

“Yea...” Mahiru patted Kazuichi on the back. “You gonna be okay buddy? Maybe this will take your mind off of it?” She handed him a picture of himself and Sonia; they were both smiling. 

“Yeah... yeah, I’ll be fine.” He had a terrible headache, but took the picture nonetheless. It did admittedly help him chill out.

“S-sorry about all that...”He clung to Ibuki, realizing that both of them together must have just looked like a couple of kids who fell off the monkeybars. “...I caused a bit of a scene with that. Her smile was just so relieving. I couldn’t help it.”

“Don’t apologize for having feelings, Hajime.” Mahiru knelt down so she could look him in the eyes. “Just because you’re a boy doesn’t mean you can’t cry. If you bottle up all of your emotions you’re just gonna burst one day.” 

“You’re right... I’m glad I at least have you guys to get them out to. I think I’d go crazy on my own.” For once, a genuine smile. He felt comfortable around the three. It was true; they were a family.

Mahiru nodded, her eyes noticing the photos she had tried to show everyone earlier. “Oh! Look what I found! I think both you and Ibuki will like this!” She handed them a picture of Mikan in a swimsuit that really showed off her curves.

Ibuki snatched it from Mahiru. “WOAHHH!!!! THE PERFECT PHOTOGRAPH. THIS IS THE ONLY PHOTOGRAPH EVER.” It’s like nothing had ever happened to her, though, she was still tired.

Kazuichi’s jaw dropped, rushing to take a look. “Holy shit! Mahiru, how did you...?!” The he and Ibuki sat there, blindly staring at photo.

Mahiru blushed. “A-are you implying that I took this without her knowing?! I’d never do something like that! She let me take it!”

“No one said anything about that Mahiru.” Ibuki said.

“!!”

“Hah! Look at you!” Kazuichi grinned, chuckling to himself. “Perv.”

Hajime kept his mouth shut, not yet ready to admit pervy tendencies of his own.

“Oh don’t even START that with me Kazuichi. You used to trail Sonia around all the time!” She pointed at him. 

“H-h-hey!! Don’t bring her into this! I was only admiring! Nothing like that!”  
He crossed his arms.

“Kazuichi for the love of god...admiring is one thing but what you used to do was kinda like stalking. Not quite, but kinda.” She laughed.

“C-can you blame me though?!” He held out both arms defensively. “She’s a gorgeous princess from another land! How often do you see that?!”

Mahiru smiled, shaking her head. “Not often at all.”

Ibuki was looking at the photo from all angles. “HAJIME ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!” She held the picture up right in his face. “DO YOU SEE THIS?!” She was loud.

Hajime stumbled back onto the floor when a pair of massive thighs penetrated his vision. Upon getting a better look, his eyes widened.  
“This is...” He reached his hand out, coaxing her to hand it over.

She handed it to him. “Mikan is soooo cute! I wanna just squeeze her to death!” Her eyes were twinkling. 

Hajime smiled up at Ibuki, who seemed to be losing her mind with passion. “You know, you can. She’s around here somewhere.”

“You’re right! Let’s go find her Hajime! We can have a t-”

“IBUKI!!” Mahiru interrupted her.

“Sorry.” Ibuki smiled. “But look at her. She’s gone off rambling about how she’s ugly or something, poor thing must need glasses. 

“She DOES have confidence issues... though, I think she’s gotten better. I admire that.” Hajime nodded.

Kazuichi laughed. “Ibuki, ya can’t just do that to people. You need something called consent.”

“Ibuki can’t decide between Hajime and Mikan! What a cruel humanity!” She fell to her knees, pretending to strum a guitar. Decide? What was she talking about? “Don’t worry Kazuichi! It’s all consensual and kinkyyy!” She shouted that last part. 

Mahiru sighed. “We’ve known each other since high school and the things that come out of her mouth still shock me.”

“They surprise you? Imagine how I feel.”Hajime grinned, shaking his head. “Yet, strangely, I’m flattered.”

“Let’s call off practice for today. You guys go home and rest your minds.” Mahiru smiled, beginning to gather her photos. 

“Sounds good. Man, I feel sleepy already.” Kazuichi got up, stretching. 

“Yea.” Hajime stood up, helping Ibuki to her feet.

“Alright guys, sorry for all the trouble. I’m gonna go take a nap.” Mahiru smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a role play my friend and I did, and we ended up making ourselves cry. ;;


End file.
